I Don't Want to Forget
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Mungkin aku memang harus menyerah tentangmu, karena setiap kali aku bernapas selalu ada perintah di otakku untuk mengingatmu. one shoot


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, Typo(s), Shounen-ai, SasuNaru, Don't Like Don't Like

Summary: _Mungkin aku memang harus menyerah tentangmu, karena setiap kali aku bernapas selalu ada perintah di otakku untuk mengingatmu._

**I don't want to forget**

**(It's everything about you)**

Hari ini Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengan memandang gundukan tanah yang masih merah dihadapannya. Ia merasa waktu seakan berjalan lambat, seperti sengaja mempermainkan perasaannya yang sedang bertarung melawan kepedihan. Tetes-tetes hujan tidak juga mampu mendinginkan hatinya yang tengah merasakan panas karena penyesalan. Bukan akhir seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Sungguh, ia merasa seperti sedang berdiri di ujung sebuah jurang dan sewaktu-waktu bisa jatuh jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang siap menopangnya. Tapi inilah kenyataan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya saat ini berusaha keras untuk tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Setidaknya bukan hanya demi dirinya sendiri, tapi juga demi pemuda yang berlutut dan memandang objek yang sama dengannya. Wajah pemuda itu sungguh berantakan, terlihat jelas bekas air mata di pipinya. Sesekali bibir pucat itu bergerak mengucapkan sebuah nama seakan itu adalah mantra pengisi kekosongan jiwanya yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh kehilangan. Sakura berani bersumpah, baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke seperti bukan dirinya. Benar-benar rapuh dan siap untuk hancur kapan saja. Ya, nama pemuda itu Sasuke. Sedangkan nama yang sedari tadi terus Sanada ucapkan adalah Naruto. Seseorang yang tubuhnya telah terbaring di dalam gelapnya tanah yang basah karena hujan. Seorang laki-laki dengan senyum khasnya yang mampu menghangatkan hati seorang Sanada. Laki-laki dengan semangat juang tinggi untuk melawan penyakit mengerikan di tubuhnya, walau ia tahu suatu saat hidupnya harus menyerah kepada takdir. Laki-laki yang dianggap Sakura sahabat, kakak, entah sebutan apa lagi untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tapi bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Senyum dari hati, bukan senyum seperti yang selama ini ia tunjukkan di hadapan banyak orang. Dan Sakura pun tidak bisa mengerti ikatan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara kedua orang itu. Begitu absurd.

Perlahan Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuh menyentuh bahu Sasuke, mencoba mengingatkan pemuda itu untuk pulang karena hujan yang semakin deras.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang." Bisiknya lembut seakan takut efek getaran dari suaranya akan meghancurkan dinding terakhir pertahanan Sasuke. Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, sampai Sakura merasa terlalu letih untuk terus berada di sana dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meratapi kesedihan. Sakura lalu berbalik untuk pulang. Sendirian, karena ia yakin percuma memaksa Sasuke. Ia pun tahu saat ini pemuda itu sedang tidak ada bersamanya sekarang walaupun secara nyata tubuhnya bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Tapi mungkin jiwanya sedang berusaha mengingkari kenyataan bahwa Naruto telah pergi. Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti karena sebuah suara yang begitu lirih. Itu suara Sasuke.

"Maaf..." Sasuke berkata dengan suara bergetar dan Sakura tidak tahu kepada siapa 'maaf' itu ditujukan. Sakura kembali menghampiri Sasuke, gadis itu ikut berjongkok sehinggga ia mampu menatap wajah kuyu pemuda berambut kebiruan itu, "kau masih mau disini?" Sakura bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah gelengan pelan dari Sasuke, "aku mau pulang."

Sakura membantu ia berdiri dan membimbingnya berjalan ke arah dimana sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam sudah menunggu mereka. Ketika hampir sampai , Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata sekali lagi, "maaf ..."

Sakura tersentak. Hatinya sesaat merasa perih mendengar itu. Sasuke yang ia kenal bukan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Bukan orang lemah yang terus mengatakan maaf, entah untuk alasan apa. Apa sebegitu besarkah pengaruh Naruto sampai bisa membuat Sasuke begini? Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum. Senyum terbaik yang ia punya. Senyum yang ia coba tiru dari Naruto, walau itu percuma. Ia kemudian berkata, "sudahlah Sasuke...kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun terus melangkah menuju tempat yang dulu disebut rumah. Tapi mungkin kini rumah itu ada dalam arti berbeda, khususnya bagi Sasuke.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh letihnya ke tempat tidur. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap wajahnya yang pucat sambil sesekali menghembuskan napas berat. Sudah dua minggu ia membolos dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang manager di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Ia merasa ia perlu sedikit mencari ketenangan dari rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang semakin intens menemaninya salama ini. Terutama setelah kepergian orang itu. Sosok pemuda pirang bermata biru cerah yang penuh semangat, Uzumaki Naruto. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu terus berputar dalam ingatannya dan semakin menambah rasa sesak dalam dadanya yang berusaha ia tahan. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata kehilangan itu ternyata sesakit ini. Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan nanar dan ia seolah bisa melihat cengiran Naruto yang begitu lebar padanya. Ia merindukan semua itu. Perlahan Sasuke meraih bingkai foto berwarna kuning cerah dari atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, sejenak ia ingin membunuh wakunya malam ini dengan memandang wajah ceria yang tercetak di ia diam, pandangannya menerawang ke masa lalu. Dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda pirang berisik itu. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika mengingat pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyolnya bersama Naruto atau saat dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya mereka berdua di apartemen mungil Naruto. Semua terekam dengan jelas dalam ingatannya, sangat jelas sampai ia hampir tidak bisa lagi membedakan batas antara nyata dan khayal.

Merasa penat, Sasuke pun bangun dari tempat tidur kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Masih sambil memegang foto Naruto, Sasuke memejamkan matanya mencoba sedikit menenangkan dirinya yang semakin merasa gelisah. Jujur, saat ini ia ingin menumpahkan perasaannya. Ia ingin menangis sepuas-puasnya seakan tangisannya saat pemakaman Naruto belum cukup untuk mewakili semua rasa tidak relanya atas kepergian pemuda itu. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sampai tidak menyadari seseorang telah duduk tepat disampingnya. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa. Sasuke kemudian menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kosong dan bibirnya hanya mampu berkata lirih, "Nii-san... "

Tanpa diduga, Itachi tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke erat. Tangan kokohnya mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan lembut. Berusaha memberikan rasa aman dan perlindungan bagi adiknya saat ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam tanpa ada gerakan untuk membalas pelukan hangat Itachi. Ia mungkin terlalu terkejut degan sikap Itachi yang mendadak begitu lembut. Bukan berarti mereka tidak dekat sebagai saudara, tapi selama ini mereka berdua sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan cara mereka sendiri dalam menunjukkan rasa sayang dan bukan dengan pelukan macam ini. Masih dengan memeluk Sasuke Itachi berkata, "lupakanlah Naruto, Sasuke."

Sontak Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Itachi dan memandangnya tajam, "apa maksud Nii-san?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas 'kan? Aku menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya." Itachi balas memandang mata hitam yang ada dihadapannya sekarang tanpa takut.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan semakin menguatkan pegangannya pada foto Naruto kemudian ia hanya menjawab singkat, "tidak." Ia lalu berdiri dan meletakkan bingkai foto itu ke tempatnya semula. "Nii-san tenang saja, aku bukan orang lemah seperti yang selama ini kalian pikir. Aku akan menjalani hidupku seperti biasa. Mulai besok aku juga akan masuk kantor, aku akan melakukan apapun yang Nii-san mau." Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "tapi tidak melupakan Naruto."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka karena semua kenanganmu dengannya, Sasuke."

"Justru aku sekarang sadar bahwa hanya dengan tetap mengingat Naruto aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit menyadari kalau dia sudah tidak ada."

Lama mereka diam dalam suasana yang terasa amat kaku sampai akhirnya suara serak Sasuke memecahkan keheningan itu, "sudah malam Nii-san. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, Aku mau istirahat."

Itachi beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar. Ia mengerti bahwa Sasuke secara tidak langsung berniat mengusirnya. Itachi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat dan berkata, "sampai besok, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya yang kini terasa begitu panas. Entah kenapa. Tapi yang jelas saat ini yang ia perlukan hanya tidur.

#

#

#

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang tengah mengoleskan krim kacang diatas rotinya dan tanpa sapaan basa-basi seperti 'selamat pagi' atau apa, ia menarik kursi kosong di meja makan dan duduk tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang mencucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memandang segelas susu coklat dihadapannya dengan terkejut.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? ah, kau tidak suka susu ya. Sebentar... " Itachi sudah hendak memanggil pelayan untuk mengganti susu coklat dengan kopi hitam kesukaan adiknya. Tapi gerakan Itachi tertahan oleh suara Sasuke, "biarkan saja... aku suka ini. Tidak usah diganti."

Tentu saja perkataan Sasuke membuat pria berambut hitam itu bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan Sasuke suka susu coklat? Dan Sasuke tanpa ragu mulai meminumnya beberapa teguk. Perlahan ia mengingat siapa yang membuatnya mulai menyukai minuman ini.

#

#

#

_Flashback_

"Ayo cepat bangun, dasar pemalas!" Naruto berteriak di depan muka Sasuke. menghancurkan acara tidur nyenyaknya dan itu sukses membuatnya bangun dengan wajah merengut. Belum sempat Sasuke berkata apapun, si pirang itu sudah berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak, "cepat Sasuke! kita sarapan!

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan memukul kasur dengan kuat. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang biasa bangun pagi saat hari libur. Salahkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini hingga ia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya terpotong selama beberapa jam. Dan disaat ia sedang menginap di apartemen Naruto dan menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan santai, si pirang berisik itu malah membangunkannya sepagi ini. Yah, bagi sasuke jam sembilan itu masih tergolong sangat pagi. Dengan malas ia mulai turun dari tempat tidur kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan 'ritual paginya' Sasuke mendapati Naruto sudah duduk dengan tenang di meja makan, menunggunya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke segera mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat. Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengunyah den matanya mencari-cari sesuatu. Kopi. Kopi hitam yang menjadi minuman kesukaannya. Dan Naruto pun menyodorkan segelas susu ke arah Sasuke yang ditanggapi dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku tidak suka susu, bodoh. Aku juga bukan bayi yang harus minum susu setiap hari."

Naruto tidak bergeming. Dengan segelas susu coklat yang masih ditangan, pemuda penuh semangat ini malah berkata , "dengar ya, Sasuke... susu itu bukan cuma buat bayi. Kemana sih larinya otak jenius Uchiha-mu itu? Lagipula ini enak, kok. Ayo coba!" Naruto tetap tidak menurunkan gelas itu dari hadapan pemuda yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Tidak mau. Aku CUMA mau minum kopi." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar, tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Jangan cerewet! Persediaan kopiku sedang habis. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah!" Naruto akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia memang selalu tidak bisa menang kalau harus adu argumen dengan Sasuke. Tanpa diduga Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi susu coklat hangat itu dari tangan Naruto dan meminumnya sampai habis. Naruto tercengang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup kaget juga dengan tidakannya barusan dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat mulai mengakui bahwa rasa minuman itu enak juga. Rasanya pas di lidah Sasuke, tidak terlalu manis. Dan juga ia merasa heran terhadap dirinya. kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa menolak keingingan Naruto? Sekonyol apapun keinginan itu.

"Rasanya lumayan juga." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan setelah susu itu habis ia minum.

"Dasar bodoh."

_End of Flahback_

#

#

#

Sasuke meletakkan beberapa tangkai mawar putih di atas nisan Naruto. Ia memang memutuskan untuk 'mengujungi' Naruto sebentar sebelum berangkat ke kantornya. Perlahan Sasuke mengusap nisan itu dan tersenyum getir. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih baik tidak usah bertemu dengan Naruto daripada harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini. Jujur, ia belum sanggup.

"Kau ini curang, Sasuke!" sebuah suara membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan tangannya untuk sementara.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura segera mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke dan berkata dengan nada kesal, "kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau mau ke sini?"

"Aku buru-buru."

Hanya itu tanggapan yang didapat Sakura dan gadis itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Sejenak yang ada diantara mereka hanya hembusan angin yang mulai terasa dingin. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk beranjak dan berjalan menuju mobil hitamnya.

"Aku harus ke kantor sekarang, kau masih mau disini?"

Sakura mengeleng dan segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke merasakan telapak tangannya digengggam oleh gadis bermata hijau itu. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang sahabat. Walaupun sebenarnya ia berharap lebih. Setidaknya ia ingin bisa mengalirkan sedikit saja kekuatan yang ia punya saat ini pada Sasuke. Ia tahu, sosok pemuda didekatnya sekarang ini sedang berusaha membangun kembali hidupnya yang sempat hancur karena kehilangan. Dan ia ingin ada di dekat Sasuke, menggantikan peran Naruto, meski tidak akan sepenuhnya bisa. Sakura menghela napas berat, entah kenapa sekarang ia ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa genggaman tangannya dibalas oleh Sasuke, erat. Dan detik berikutnya yang ia dengar adalah suara Sasuke yang begitu lirih.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

**End**

AN: satu lagi fic aneh dari saya, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Saya tahu judul dan ending fic ini benar-benar gaje. *maaf, minna-san*

Ps : Thanks buat Ojou-chan yang sudah mau repot-repot bantu nge-publish fic2 saya. Arigatou Nee-chan!


End file.
